


Киберматы и кофе

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Crack, Gen, The King of Worms storyline, slightly dark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джерас решил заглянуть к Линкаре в неподходящее время.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Киберматы и кофе

**Author's Note:**

> Бета GippoRex.
> 
> Написано задолго до финала арки про Короля Червей.

Новый приступ кашля напал на Джераса сразу после телепортации — ему даже пришлось ухватиться рукой за стену на всякий случай. Нет, он положительно ненавидел это измерение и особенно местные болезни. Обычная простуда обернулась для него весьма серьёзным недугом, практически высосавшим все жизненные силы.  
Он с радостью умирал бы у себя на корабле, закутавшись во все имеющиеся одеяла и выслушивая слова сочувствия от Сиерры, но, как назло, у него закончились лекарства. Земных денег у Джераса в данный момент не водилось, и он явно не был в состоянии их достать, а на "Комикрон-1" никто не отзывался — хотя щиты были почему-то подняты — так что заглянуть к Линкаре домой казалось самым разумным вариантом действий. Здесь никогда не бывало пусто, и помощь он нашёл бы в любом случае.  
По крайней мере, так он считал. До настоящего момента.  
В квартире было непривычно тихо.  
— Эй? Есть кто? — Он медленно двинулся вперёд, продолжая цепляться за стену. — Линкара? Док?  
Тишина из просто непривычной превратилась в давящую.  
Громко шмыгнув носом, Джерас осторожно прошёл вглубь квартиры. Услышав на кухне чьё-то неясное бормотание, он с облегчением вздохнул и направился туда.  
Однако кухня тоже пустовала, не считая некоего странного существа, похожего на ящерицу из синего поролона, которое сидело на столе. Обхватив передними лапками кружку с изображением Энтерпрайза, оно шумно прихлёбывало из неё какую-то тёмную жидкость.  
— Эмм… — Глубокомысленно выдал Джерас и чихнул.  
Существо подняло голову, уставилось на него пуговками глаз из-за съехавших на нос крошечных тёмных очков. Из его шеи торчал длинный стальной прут.  
— Линкары нет, если ты его ищешь, — сообщило существо. — И Линксэйно тоже. И ниндзя. И малявки. Вообще никого нет. Только, — оно кивнуло на пол, — эти и остались.  
Джерас опустил глаза — и увидел, как в углу кухни быстро мелькнул кибермат. Почему-то совершенно бесшумно.  
— Ты бы к ним не подходил, — продолжало существо совершенно равнодушным тоном. — Эти твари что-то задумали, хвост даю. С ними явно дело нечисто. Думаю, они их убили.  
— Что?! Но… — Джерас зашёлся в столь жёстком приступе кашля, что едва устоял на ногах. Потерев ладонью слезящиеся глаза, он начал заново. — Но… Как они… И с чего ты это взял? Линкара говорил, они безобидны. И вообще, кто ты?  
— Во-первых, я женского пола. — Существо сделало ещё один глоток. — Меня создал Линксэйно. Во-вторых, если эти серебристые крысы безобидны, то я Королева Англии. В-третьих, сам-то кто и что тебе нужно?  
— Я… — ему пришлось напрячься как следует, чтобы уследить за словами существа: в голове начинало мутиться. — Я Джерас. И… мне бы аспирина.  
— В гостиной, шкаф, третья дверца слева, — всё так же равнодушно сообщило нечто женского пола. — Не наступи на этих крыс.  
— Эй, но если… — Сделав над собой усилие, он наконец поймал ускользнувшую было мысль. — Если они всех убили, что ты здесь делаешь?  
Нечто с мученическим видом — насколько мученический вид доступен поролоновой ящерице — вздохнуло.  
— У меня из загривка торчит проволока, вокруг бегают эти твари, что-то треща на своём червячьем языке, и, возможно, моего создателя уже нет в живых, как и других обитателей этого места. Я отказываюсь иметь дело со всем этим без хорошей порции кофе.  
— А-а-а, — протянул он, хотя данное объяснение скорее всё ещё больше запутало. — Тебе помочь?  
— Нет. — Ящерица пожала плечами. По крайней мере, попыталась. — Ты выглядишь так, будто сейчас свалишься замертво. Шёл бы ты домой, Джордж, или как тебя.  
— Джерас. — В ушах гулко стучала кровь, и он осторожно прислонился к стенке — а потом и вовсе сполз на пол. — Почему ты думаешь, что они мертвы?  
Ящерица очень внимательно посмотрела на него, чуть повернув голову набок. Почему-то от её взгляда ему стало ещё хуже, хотя, казалось, куда бы.  
— Потому что Король уже здесь, — спокойно сообщила она.  
За его спиной что-то угрожающе заскрипело. И затем его руки коснулся горячий металл.  
За ту долю секунды, что ему оставалась до удара током, Джерас успел ещё раз подумать о том, до чего же он ненавидит это измерение. Подумать о вызове Сиерры времени уже не было.

Ящерка безо всякого выражения окинула взглядом распростёртое на полу тело, перевела глаза на кибермата и сделала ещё один глоток. Определённо, нельзя иметь дело с этим бардаком, не заправившись кофе.  
До дна оставалось ещё полчашки.  
Она продолжала хлебать, не отводя взгляда от кибермата.  
Полчашки, думала она – а там посмотрим, кто кого.


End file.
